1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a yarn end finding device for releasing a bunch winding wound around an end of a spinning bobbin to find a yarn end.
2. Description of the Related Art
To one end of a spinning bobbin around which yarn is wound by a spinning machine, particularly a ring spinning machine is applied a bunch winding around which a plurality of yarn ends are wound to prevent the yarn being transported from being released. In supplying such a spinning bobbin to an automatic winder in the rewinding step, the bobbin is supplied in the state wherein said bunch winding is released.
For this reason, various yarn end finding devices have been proposed. For example, a yarn end is released by a suction air while injecting compressed air toward the end of the bobbin in a direction of releasing the yarn. Alternatively, a bunch winding is gripped by an opening and closing gripper in the form of scissors and moved relatively in an axial direction of a bobbin to forcibly remove the bunch winding in a pull-out fashion rather than releasing.
According to the devices as described above, where air is used, in a bobbin to which a yarn end is clung, yarn end finding error sometimes occurs. Also in the forcibly pull-out type, in the firmly wound bunch winding, there involves drawbacks in that a releasing error occurs, and the surface of the take-up tube is scratched.